On My Own
by XxSasuNaruLovexX
Summary: Could it be? Is this really happening? Based on the song On My Own by Ashes Remain. A short one shot. SasuNaru.


On My Own

Sasuke walked towards Naruto's chakra, he could feel in getting closer and closer. Naruto was here to "save" him again, but this time, Naruto had no idea what was going to happen. Sasuke took a deep breath. Naruto was alone, no one would go along with him anymore, and Naruto was completely content with that, he was never going to give up.

The two approached each other, their hearts skill skipped when they came face to face. Sasuke's eyes were still dark coal and Naruto's bright blue. They looked at each other for what seemed like forever, not speaking. They could read each other's thoughts. Sasuke's composure was more relaxed than usual and Naruto's mind was fuzzy with confusion at this. "Sasuke…" he finally spoke. Sasuke closed his eyes and absorbed Naruto's voice. The way his name rolled off of his tongue.

"_There's gotta be another way out, I've been stuck in a cage with my doubt." _He thought to himself, he didn't want it to come down to this. He was about to make himself look weak. But he took one look at Naruto and all of the hesitance faded. "Naruto, you know, as well as I that I've tried forever, getting out on my own." Sasuke spoke. Naruto's face shown confusion, Sasuke was completely different this time.

"But every time I do this my way, I get caught in the lies of the enemy." Sasuke said. Naruto eyes looked at Sasuke's composure and his eyes got soft. He tried to shake it, he didn't want to break down now. Sasuke stepped closer to Naruto and Naruto flinched. Sasuke raised a hand. Naruto was taken aback by that. Sasuke reached for his sword and Naruto got into stance. "I lay my weapons down, I'm ready for you now." Sasuke looked at Naruto and smiled as he placed his weapon on the ground. Naruto's eyes became wide, he tried to hold his composure. "Sasuke, what are you doing?" Naruto's voice shook. "Naruto…isn't it obvious you dobe?" Sasuke chuckled, looking away. He really did not want to spell this out for him.

Naruto was confused, this couldn't be happening, Sasuke…wasn't going to fight? Naruto's head was all fuzzy and confused, he had no idea what was going on. For the past five years, every encounter with Sasuke has been a near death experience, this time was supposed to be no different, but something was definitely off. "Bring me out, come and find me in the dark now. Every day by myself I'm breaking down. I don't wanna fight alone anymore." Sasuke said.

"Most of my life, I was hell bent on revenge, being better than everyone. Bring me out from the prison of my own pride." Sasuke was getting closer, Naruto didn't move, he was listening and replaying Sasuke's words in his head. Sasuke's pride was what drove him away, and now he wants out. "My God, I need a hope I can't deny." Sasuke chuckled. Naruto blonde hair blew in the breeze, his shut his eyes and let the words flutter around him. Could it be?

"Every little thing that I've known is everything I need to let go, Naruto, and you know that. I've never tried to change my fucked up life, until now." Sasuke was now just a few feet from Naruto. Naruto stood still, just staring at Sasuke. Sasuke smiled, the first genuine smile that Naruto had ever seen. Naruto gasped, his eyes filling with tears. Could it be?

"Naruto…you're so much bigger than the world I have made. You are the best thing to happen in my life and I've been too blind to see it. You're world is much brighter than mine. So I surrender my soul, I'm reaching out for your hope…." Sasuke paused, because what he was about to say would seal this deal. Naruto stared, waiting in agonizing anticipation. "I lay my troubles down, I'm ready for you now." Sasuke said, and it didn't take but a split second for Naruto to embrace him, tightly, crying into his shoulder. "Sasuke…could it be?" he cried. "Yes, Naruto, I'm coming home, I'm ready to come home, and I'm ready to change my life. Thank you, for all your hope and faith in me." Sasuke smiled and hugged back his best friend tightly. They fell to the ground together in each other arms.

"I feel like I can breathe again Sasuke, I haven't felt this good in years, the nightmare is over." Naruto smiled through his tears. Sasuke took Naruto's face in his hands and pressed his forehead against the blondes. They looked at each other and did what they had both been waiting for their whole lives. They kissed, and Naruto was so happy, his tears couldn't stop. Sasuke felt the tears beginning to sting at his own eyes, he felt so relieved, and he felt like it was going to be okay. "Oh, what the hell…" he said and began to cry with Naruto.

He looked Naruto deep into his eyes. "I don't wanna be incomplete, I remember what you said to me. I don't have to fight alone." Sasuke smiled. Naruto smiled back. "Sasuke, you were never alone, I've always been here." Naruto said to him. And Naruto remembered back to one of their many fights where he told Sasuke that he didn't have to fight alone anymore, that he could come home, and they could fight this battle together. It was all a fight against the pain and suffering. And together, they could both get through it. They stayed in each other's arms for a long time, absorbing their others warmth, the love, and the pulse of their rapidly beat hearts. This wasn't going to be easy for Sasuke, but he knew it was worth it, with Naruto by his side, anything was possible.


End file.
